Lunes
by Gaia-drea
Summary: Después de la tormenta...viene la tormenta. ¿Qué pasa un lunes después de un viernes movidito? Continuación de Solo


**Por desgracia ( mucha desgracia) ninguno de los personajes de la serie House M.D me pertenece aunque disfruto fantaseando con ellos .**

**El Lunes.**

House se hallaba junto a la célebre pizarra blanca, rotulador en mano dispuesto a escribir. Estaba inquieto, distraído. Chase y Foreman estaban ocupados investigando un nuevo caso que Cuddy les había asignado, pero Cameron todavía no había aparecido, y n era de las que solía llegar tarde.

Regresó a su despacho y miró en la mesa en busca de una carta de dimisión, pero ahí no estaba. ¿Qué ocurría entonces¿Se había arrepentido de lo del viernes¿ Había huido? Trató de no mostrar su creciente preocupación, pero le era casi imposible.

A penas se oyó la puerta de la sala de diagnósticos, ya estba asomado.

La mujer entró por la puerta un poco sofocada, pero enseguida se tranquilizó. Chase y Foreman ni siquiera levantaron la vista pues seguían ocupados, pero House no se calló.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo sé. Había atasco- House arqueó una ceja.

-Te creía más imaginativa. ¡Hay excusas mejores que ésa!

-Sería cierto, si fuera un excusa.

Cameron dejó su abrigo en el perchero y se dirigió a la cafetera para adjudicarse un tazón de café bien cargado.

-Por cierto, el viernes te dejaste tu portátil- por poco no se echó el café encima. Pronto se le subieron los colores y vio como House le guiñaba un ojo. Maldito fuera ¿ Acaso para él era todo un simple juego?

-¿De veras¡Valla! No se me volverá a olvidar- su voz había sonado un poco falsa, pero sólo el médico jefe parecía haberlo notado. Aún así Chase y Foreman habían levantado la vista de los libros y los miraban con interés.

-Espero que no.

A partir de ahí Cameron evitó cuanto pudo la mirada de House. Se mantuvo callada durante toda la mañana y no hizo ningún comentario. Sus compañeros la miraban extrañados, pues ella era la primera en intentar ganarse la atención del jefe- Pero incluso cuando llegó la hora de comer salió ,como perseguida por la peste, del despacho.

Por su parte, House se tomó esta evasión bastante bien y no la forzó ni nada por el estilo. Sabía que debía sentirse incómoda después de lo ocurrido. Pero sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, las cosas no podían estropearse ahora, y menos el trabajo, del cual dependían muchas vidas.

En su descanso salió tras ella y la encontró comiendo en la cafetería. Unas mesas más a la izquierda se encontraba Wilson, a quien saludó con la mano. " Pasó" de él y se dirigió a la mesa de la mujer, que encontró abarrotada de libros, salvo por un pequeño espacio ocupado por un minúsculo plato con un sándwich. Llevaba las gafas puestas y no pareció reparar en su presencia hasta que se sentó a su lado. Se sobresaltó al ver que era él, pero luego simplemente le miró como siempre.

Le incomodaba " un poco" tener a House tan cerca, pero a la vez disfrutaba con ello. Intuía que algo ocurría porque a pesar que de sus ojos no había desaparecido la chispa, estaba serio. Y cuando House estaba serio, algo iba mal.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Supongo. Se quitó las gafas y mordió el sándwich. Después le miró con su típica cara de niña inocente.- Pero si es sobre el viernes y vas a decirme que fue un error, mejor no digas nada. Sé que no debió pasar y que estaría muy mal visto. Aún así sólo espero que nuestra relación profesional no cambie y…

-Yo no iba a decir nada de eso- le cortó. – De hecho, ni mucho menos me arrepiento. De lo que te iba a hablar es de tu actitud hacia mi.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan franco y serio?

-Desde el viernes- Cameron calló- A lo que íbamos: has estado todo el día muy esquiva has procurado evitarme cuando has podido.

-Creí que eso era lo que querías, que te dejara aire para respirar.

-Que me dejes aire para respirar no implica que no hagas tu trabajo. Foreman y el rubio comienzan a hablar. No querrás eso ¿Verdad?. En cuanto a la relación extra-profesional… bueno, ese eso otro tema.

-¿A Sí?

-Ya sabes el tipo de persona que soy, te estaré fastidiando las 24 horas del día con mis comentarios, te machacaré dentro y fuera del trabajo, tendrás que aguantar mis tonterías.

-Me parece que no leí la letra pequeña…- ironizó- Sé a lo que me expongo saliendo contigo, epro yo lo elegí así.

-Bueno entonces sólo me cabe esperar que en el trabajo todo sea como antes- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta- y que tu vuelvas a ser la misma Cameron pesada y fastidiosa.

-¿Qué¿Cómo que…?- cuando reaccionó y quiso salir tras él, ya se había esfumado. Gregory House siempre tan incorregible.

Del que no pudo librarse fue de su amigo Wilson, que había visto toda la escena y pronto apareció en su despacho. Traía consigo una sospechosa sonrisa nada prometedora y sus ojos brillaban con cierta picardía. House ya sabía a por lo que iba así que ni se molestó en echarlo del despacho.

-Quiero que me lo expliques todo con pelos y señales.

-Con señales aún, pero no puedo ir malgastando pelos, que me estoy quedando calvo.

-Oh, vamos, ya sabes a lo qué me refiero-House suspiró.

-Pasó lo que tuvo que pasar.

-Que te la tiraste.

-¡Insensible! Yo no me tiro a nadie, yo hago el amor. Además, sólo fue un beso inocente, no llegamos a más.

-Contigo nada es inocente

-Bien que lo sabes ¿Eh?

Wilson miró a su amigo y luego negó con la cabeza. Siempre igual, no había quien lo cambiara. Inconscientemente tomó la Game Boy y pensó que a lo mejor Cameron si que podía hacer algo por él. Después de todo, ya había hecho algo.

------------------------------------

**Hola a todo el mundo! Ya estoy de vuelta. He de admitir que este fic no es ni mucho menos "tan bueno" ( porque el otro tampoco lo era mucho) como el de "Solo", pero me entró la ganika de hacer una segunda parte, y akí está. Esto es lo que pasó al lunes siguiente :P .**

**Sed bueno y dejadme un review!**

**Mikelis!**

_Gaia-drëa_


End file.
